The proposed pilot study intended to systematically study the experience of early pregnancy, will be described from the participant's perspective. The context influencing the pregnancy experience will be described from the participant's perspective. Dimensional analysis, a method of generating grounded theory, will be used. Participants will be recruited from clinics, community agencies, and high school health centers. Eligibility criteria include: (a) 13 to 19 years of age; (b) pregnant, (c) intending to give birth and (d) English speaking. Data will be obtained though two open-ended interviews based on theoretical sampling techniques. It is anticipated that approximately 25 pregnant teens will comprise the sample. Understanding processes associated with decision making will illuminate areas for further research designed to identify (a) women's perspectives of interventions that may decrease and/or delay teenage childbearing; (b)interventions that may reduce the negative sequelae of early childbearing and child rearing; and (c) critical times when interventions might be successfully introduced.